Josh
Joshua Washington, known to his friends as Josh, is one of the eight protagonists, is later revealed to be The Psycho, and a playable character in Until Dawn. He is the older brother of Hannah and Beth Washington. After his sisters' disappearance, he invites his friends back to his family lodge a year later in an attempt to forget the tragedy surrounding his twin sisters. Josh was voiced and motion captured by actor Rami Malek. Appearance Josh has short chocolate-brown hair, much like his sisters Hannah and Beth, and wears a dark brown shirt underneath a flat-collared grey and white plaid-styled unbuttoned shirt and a pair of jeans. Outside, he wears a knit wool beanie and a sleeveless puffer jacket. Later after some chapters, he would change his outfit with his jumper suit. During the prologue, Josh wears a grey sweater with a big white stripe on it and a pair of jeans. Personality Josh is described as thoughtful, loving and complex. Josh's interactions with the other survivors tend to be humorous. However Josh appears to have Psychosis, a mental illness characterized by a disconnection from reality. If the Psychiatric Report is found during Chapter 7, it's revealed that Josh has been mentally ill since he was 11 years old. However, all medications that are listed in the record are for depression treatment, which is not what Josh was suffering from. He cares for his friends, acts as a brotherly figure to Chris, and likes to make sure everyone has a good time. He goes to Sam for support after the loss of his sisters. His dreams of following his father's footsteps in becoming a film producer makes him very knowledgeable about special effects and movie props and as such, he constantly uses phrases and words from movies. He struggles to come to terms with his sisters' disappearances. The event triggered depression, which became more and more severe a year prior to the events of Until Dawn. Until Dawn Biography Josh is the first child of movie mogul Bob Washington and his wife, Melinda. He, along with his family, would frequently travel to the family lodge located on Blackwood Mountain during each summer and winter. As he got older, his father became too busy to hang out with him, which brought him and his sisters closer together. At age 11, he was referred to a psychiatrist by his school due to an incident. From then on, he began to take antidepressants. Nine years later, after the disappearance of his sisters, his mental illness became quite severe, to the point that his psychiatrists recommended ECT. Instead, he began taking stronger medication (which he later stopped taking, causing him to suffer withdrawal symptoms). However, it is possible Josh was still on his medication but it had only effected his depression and not psychosis as Josh does not show any signs of depression early on. Involvement [[One Year Ago|'One Year Ago']] Josh, along with his sisters, invited all of their closest friends to the mountain for a weekend of fun. As the night progressed, Josh, along with Chris, passed out from drinking heavily. Due to this, he was unaware of the impending prank on Hannah and was ultimately unable to intervene. [[Chapter 1|'Chapter 1']] Sam, currently riding on a bus to Blackwood Pines, is listening to a radio report of Hannah and Beth on her phone, who are still confirmed missing. After the broadcast, she presses the return button and the screen cuts to Josh, recording a video. After his failed intro, he starts again by happily welcoming all his friends back to the "annual Blackwood winter getaway". He then laments by saying that it won't be easy to return to the mountain after what happened the previous year and that it means so much to him that they're doing this and to Hannah and Beth because they're "all still together, thinking of them". His true goal is to spend some quality time with everyone and make it a night they'll never forget, for the sake of his sisters. [[Chapter 2|'Chapter 2']] Josh returns to the lodge, happy to see that everyone else had decided to return as well. Delighted to see his friend Chris, they discover the door’s lock is frozen and accompanies Chris to get inside the basement in order to find a way in. On the path, he talks to Chris about Ashley and partakes in a joke to "rip her parka right off her and make some snow angels", to which Chris can either agree with him or tell him to take it down a notch. Josh then asks him if he could "imagine a more perfect, ripe scenario, just dripping with erotic possibilities" as there's no parents around and that he's laid everything down for this moment for Chris has been nothing but perfect to Ashley. Chris can then agree with him or disagree. No matter what, Josh finishes his part of the conversation by encouraging him to try. After finding another entryway, Chris climbs through the basement window and ends up falling flat on his back, assuring Josh that's he's okay and that he should have paid more attention in climbing class, to which Josh replies by correcting him. After that, the light bulb suddenly bursts, catching them unaware and confused. Josh hands Chris a lighter and has an idea concerning a deodorant can in the bathroom. He tells Chris that if he uses the can and the lighter, he can make a flamethrower to thaw the lock. Chris understands and says that it reminds him of their plastic army soldiers they used to melt when they were younger. Josh then tells Chris that he needs to check something and asks if he'll be okay by himself in the dark. Chris responds that he won't but he'll still do it and so, Josh leaves after saluting Chris. When the lodge entrance is open, Josh reappears just as Chris is being teased by Sam and Ashley for being frightened, once again by the baby wolverine and adds in by saying that he shouldn't worry because he's "going to be a big boy soon". After everyone's inside, Josh begins to light a fire for everyone but ends up having to stop either a physical dispute between Matt and Mike, or a cat fight between Emily and Jessica. Irritated, he says that this isn't what he wanted and that if they all can't be together for one night then maybe they need a break. In order to diffuse the tension, he advises Mike and Jessica to find the guest cabin, while Matt and Emily leave the lodge to find Emily’s lost bag. He then asks Chris to find a spirit board for a little bit of fun, to which Ashley wholeheartedly agrees and goes to find it, with Chris following behind her. Once the fire's going, he descends with Sam, who came downstairs as there was no hot water left for her bath, down to the basement to turn on the water boiler. Here, Sam hears a strange noise after Josh asks her to shine the torch his way so he can find the switch. After the boiler successfully works, the two can either share a high five or Sam ignores him. Some time after this, they hear a rhythmic noise which Sam describes as regular. Josh becomes anxious and tells her that there's nothing 'regular' about it. Regardless of the choices at this point, a masked man, dressed in an old monk robe, jumps out on them and chases them all the way to the basement door as Sam tries to unlock it, much to her annoyance. Josh replies to her by saying they lock it to "keep out strangers". When the masked man stops in his tracks, Sam, regaining her breath, walks over in disbelief as the man reveals himself to be none other than Chris, who happily declares that they "just got monked". After Sam asks him if he was in on it, he denies his involvement by complementing Chris, saying that it was "too good" and later playfully teases Sam for being frightened by the experience. After Mike and Jess leave the lodge, Josh follows them and hands them the keys to the cabin before departing again. [[Chapter 3|'Chapter 3']] A few hours later, Josh, along with Chris and Ashley, play with the spirit board. Chris chooses Ashley to start them off as she is a "recent convert". After the board replies by needing help, A scared Ashley asks who they are, per Chris' request. The board responds with one answer that startles them all: 'sister'. Now visibly distressed, Josh initially wants to find out more about what the spirit is saying. Chris becomes very sceptical but Josh tells him to shut up and tells Ashley to ask which sister they're speaking to. She does so and the cursor glides to 'yes'. Chris then says that if this truly was Hannah or Beth, they could finally tell them what happened the night they disappeared. When they ask the spirit, the cursor rapidly glides to different letters to make a plethora of words, such as 'killed', 'proof' and 'library'. Just as the group were figuring out the board's clues, the cursor and the board suddenly flies off the table. The group feel different emotions; Chris feels rather entertained while Ashley is shocked. However, Josh, riddled with disbelief, is emotionally upset and becomes annoyed with them. He doesn't understand the situation and wonders if it was a trick in order for him to deal with his grief. Ignoring their pleas, he ignores them, saying that they're full of it before storming off. Ashley then asks Chris if they should check up on him, to which he replies that he needs to left alone for a while. Understanding his feelings concerning his sisters, Ashley states that she doesn't blame him for it. After some time, they follow the spirit's last words and head to the library, where they pick up a clue and wander around the house, looking for Josh. Not long, Josh screams from the kitchen and Ashley tries to break through the doors, only to be suddenly pulled in. Chris shouts her name and breaks through the seemingly-locked doors and looks around for them. He momentarily sees Ashley but a strange man comes out of nowhere and knocks him out. [[Chapter 4|'Chapter 4']] After waking up, Chris is slightly dazed with a large bruise on the left side of his head. Worried about his friends, he picks up a torch and follows down a pathway seemingly made for him. Along the way, his worries increase as he sees blood splatters on the walls and floorboards, Ashley's bloodied pouch and a pig head. He then approaches a shed and walks inside, shouting out Ashley's name. She then responds, frightened as to what's happening. He tries to reassure her before a light is suddenly turned on, revealing a contraption with Ashley and Josh, who is still unconscious, chained to the side of a board. A disembodied voice emanates within the room which thanks the group for 'joining him'. Ashley, growing more terrified by the second, rouses Josh back to conciousness and he too becomes confused and scared. The voice then states to Chris that he must kill one of his friends to save the other. As he says this, a large mechanical saw fires up and proceeds across the rail to Ashley and Josh, who are both screaming to Chris to help them. Chris, struggling to focus, then decides to save one of them. At this point, the player's choice doesn't matter; Josh will be chosen to die. Feeling betrayed, Josh yells to Chris, asking why he did this and what he did to deserve it. The saw then dismembers Josh by the waist, his screams echoing within the shed and splatters a part of Ashley's body with his blood. Now that the 'experiment' has finished, a door opens to let Chris out and help Ashley and tells her not to look, to which he shouts at him and just wants to get out. While walking away from the scene, Ashley accidentally looks at Josh's corpse and becomes racked with grief before the two make their way out of the shed. Emily and Matt sees them as they emerge down the path and run to them. Confused and worried, they ask them what happened. Chris, clearly distraught by the experience, tries to get his words out but just collapses and tells them about the 'maniac' and Josh. Now knowing what they're up against, Emily and Matt tells them to go back to the lodge while they find help. [[Chapter 5|'Chapter 5']] Ashley, Chris, and Josh are briefly mentioned by Matt and Emily as they discuss Josh's death and the mystery surrounding it. Emily asks Matt if they should have checked the shed to see if what they were saying was true. The Psycho will later play a video of Josh's death to Sam in the cinema room, causing her to scream out in fear. [[Chapter 6|'Chapter 6']] Not physically appearing in this chapter, he is mentioned a few times. While at the fire tower, Emily can tell the rangers about the maniac killing "one of her friends". Chris and Ashley will also mention Josh numerous times, most notably when Ashley thanks Chris for saving her life over Josh's. [[Chapter 7|'Chapter 7']] Later in the story, Josh reveals himself to be The Psycho in front of a shocked Sam, Chris, Ashley, and Mike. Here he concludes that his horror escapade was a way of getting revenge on his friends after their prank on his sisters the previous year, causing their disappearance. He explains how he is still alive: he had used a fake body back at the sawmill and the saw was rigged to go to Josh no matter what Chris did, allowing him to fake his death and proceed as planned. After revealing his plan, which was to prank them on camera and release the footage on the internet making them viral stars, he is knocked unconscious by Mike who believes he killed Jessica. He is lead back to the shed by Chris and Mike while displaying signs of instability, such as provoking to the two based on their past choices. He is tied to a support beam in the shed and Mike stays with him watching him babble various movie quotes while Chris returns to the lodge. Soon Mike does the same, leaving him alone in the shed. 'Chapter 8' After The Stranger informs the group about the Wendigo, Mike tells them he left Josh alone in the shed. It becomes clear Chris still considers Josh a friend, as he claims he is letting him down and is, regardless of Ashley's attempts, convinced to get him back. When The Stranger and Chris arrive at the shed, Josh is nowhere to be seen, with a bloody puddle where he was tied up. Later on, it is revealed that the Wendigo dragged him away. Chapter 9 Josh is seen falling into the mines and landing unconscious. 'Chapter 10' Josh was dragged across the mountain and dropped into the mines where he awakens. His fear of being alone, combined with violent hallucinations cause him to have a complete nervous and mental breakdown. It becomes clear that his 'sessions' with Dr. Hill were hallucinations, formed out of actual former sessions he had, and once Dr. Hill finally leaves him, he begins to have nightmarish visions of his sisters and sees some of his fears come to life. Sam and Mike rescue him by following his screams and find him in a catatonic state before Mike snaps him out of it. Being unable to climb a rock face in his condition, he follows Mike through a room containing the bodies of the deceased and wades across an underground lake in the caverns. Mike and Josh are ambushed by the Wendigo who either kills him on the spot or (if the vital clue was found regarding the twins) carries him away. 'Credits' Having no clue how to escape the cavernous mines, completely mentally broken and isolated from all human contact (which is implied to be his greatest fear), Josh is overwhelmed with hunger as the days pass, and he succumbs to the Wendigo Spirit. If any survivor talks to the police about the mines, Josh is discovered by two rangers cannibalizing the head of The Stranger before turning towards them, presumably killing them. If nobody survived except Josh, the two rangers won't discover him, but he will still cannibalize The Stranger and look to the camera as the screen cuts to black. Josh can also be mentioned by every single protagonist, except Jessica. * If Sam survives, she will tell the authorities that she thought that the two of them were close, Josh talking with Sam after the disappearance of Hannah and Beth. * If Mike survives, he will tell the rangers that Josh was "out of his fucking mind" and that he thought that, Josh attacked Jessica. ** If Mike survives while Sam or Josh did not, he will indicate that Josh helped them, but the Wendigo possibly murdered Josh, as Mike himself tried to find a safe spot. * If Matt survives, while Sam, Mike, Jessica, Ashley, and Chris did not, he will report that the "madman" killed Josh, not knowing that Josh himself was the "madman". * If Emily is the sole survivor, she will say that she did not see Josh in the lodge, so he must be in the mines instead. * If Chris survives, while Sam, Mike, Jessica, and Ashley did not, he will express deep sadness about his status, even crying. He'll then state that Wendigo taking Josh down to the mines is the only thing that makes sense. ** If Chris hit Josh at the shed, Chris will mention that he was acting like maniac and he tried to "fuck with their heads". * If Ashley survives and she stabbed Josh, she will express regret about stabbing Josh, but will then defend herself stating that she didn't know that the Psycho was Josh. ** If Ashley survives, while Sam, Mike, and Jessica did not, she will state that the Wendigo most likely took Josh to the mines and that everyone was supposed to meet up. Possible Death *When Josh is rescued and follows Mike through the water, his head can be crushed by the Wendigo if Sam didn't discover the truth of what happened to Hannah and Beth right away. Relationships Beth Washington Beth is Josh's sister and is shown to have trusted Josh. The two were apparently very close, as evidenced by the pictures the player can find laying around of the three siblings together. After she discovers Mike's note to Hannah, she has the option to try to wake Josh, who passed out after drinking too much, to help her. Before her disappearance she found Josh's drunken state to be amusing. She comments "once again brother, you've outdone us all", implying that Josh had a drinking problem before the events of that night. Josh is shown to be very sorrowful and guilty about Beth's death as shown in the hallucination. Hannah Washington Josh and Hannah were siblings and had a positive relationship. Beth believed that Josh would help her save Hannah from the other survivors' plan. Josh is shown to love his sister very much, as evidenced by the engraved jewelry box he gave her and his distress over learning what happened to her. Josh is shown to be very sorrowful and guilty about Hannah's death as shown in the hallucination. Josh can potentially recgonize Hannah even in her Wendigo state, leading to her sparing him, which indicates they still have a bond even after Hannah has lost most of her humanity. Ashley Ashley is the main focus of Josh's teasing towards Chris. He knows he has feelings for her and often jokingly criticizes Chris for not taking the first step. Josh and Ashley seem to be close friends, continuously spending time together in the lodge. Ashley and Chris seem to be the main victims of Josh's taunting, as she will be knocked out by Josh as the Psycho and be tied up next to him in the shed. Chris can choose to save her, leaving Josh behind with betrayed feelings. He will continue to prank the two as they explore the basement and Ashley seems mortified as he reveals himself as the Psycho, arguing with Chris to stay in the lodge because he let everyone down. Chris See Chris and Josh for more information. According to the relationships menu, Chris is Josh's best friend. Joking around together often, Josh will tease Chris' aversion to pursuing his feelings for Ashley, to which Chris can respond positively or negatively to. Josh often encourages him to make a move, even going as far as manipulating situations so that the two end up alone together. Even during the interrogation in the shed, Chris can either defend Josh or act in aggression towards him. It's worth noting that even though the saw trap is rigged to bisect Josh regardless of the player's choice, Josh will still feel betrayed by Chris if he chooses to save Ashley instead and berate him about Ashley while being interrogated. Regardless of whether or not Chris is angered by Josh during the interrogation, he will still insist in going back to save him at the realization of them leaving him out for the Wendigo's picking. He reasons that whether or not Josh had wronged them, he owes it to him, as his best friend, to rescue him. Mike Josh does not seem to blame Mike for the disappearances of Hannah and Beth. He still jokes around with him and Jessica, even though they and Emily were the most involved in the prank against Hannah. The duo weren't involved in his prank as he sent them to the separate cabin, giving the idea that he might have wanted to prank them later on. When he was saved in the mines by Sam and Mike and the latter got him out of his trance, it seemed he still saw Mike as a brother the way he talked to him. Sam See Josh and Sam for more information. Josh and Sam are friends, the closeness undetermined as Sam is Josh's second highest relationship but tied with Ashley, and Jess. Josh is the same level as everyone to Sam, except Jess and Mike who are slightly lower. After the disappearance of Josh's sisters, Josh and Sam seemed to lean on each other for support for their mutual loss of people close to them. During a quiet moment when the two are alone, he thanks her for coming to the annual meet-up. Josh likes to tease Sam, and occasionally makes jokes like asking if she needs help with the bath. He scares Sam along with Chris and Ashley as part of his revenge scheme, not only showing her footage of himself being sawed in half, but also chasing her around the lodge while dressed as the Psycho. Sam is later shown feeling betrayed by Josh's actions in an interview with a police officer, revealing that she thought they had a connection through the loss of the twins, which seems to instead be very one sided. Matt Matt and Josh don't seem very good friends, as their relationship status isn't among the highest. This may be due to Matt filming the prank on Hannah and also because Matt is also dating Emily who was heavily involved in the prank. Matt offers to help with the fire, but is cut short by Emily. Emily Josh is the only character that doesn't interact with Emily much throughout the game, but the two have a lower relationship presumably due to Emily's heavy involvement in the prank and Josh's disfavor of bossy types. He stops her argument with Jessica, and Emily will express disbelief after Josh's death. She later explains to Mike and the police officers that the Wendigo may have taken him down to the mine. Trivia Playability * Josh is only playable in one chapter (10). **He also has 2 playable segments (twice in Chapter 10). **This makes him the least playable protagonist. * Josh appears in 7 chapters. Totems & Clues * Josh can find one totem in Chapter 10. *Along with Jess, he doesn't find any clues throughout the game. Facts * Josh's dream job is a film producer. * Josh loves his family and hates being bossed around. * Josh is voted most likely to work in the film industry. * In ten years, Josh hopes to see himself having a good time. * Josh's highest traits are funny, charitable, and curious. * Josh's lowest traits are brave, romantic, and honest. * Josh's highest relationship status is with Chris. * Josh's lowest relationship status is with Matt. * Josh is the oldest member of the group, at 20 years old. * Josh has a fear of isolation. * Josh's psychiatric report indicates he suffers depression, however he shows additional symptoms that do not match his diagnosis of depression such as he suffers from delusion/detachment from reality, disorganized speech, visual and auditory hallucinations. This might hint that Josh is misdiagnosed and his medication is actually ineffective due to possessing a second mental illness. ** He has a brain disorder called "Schizophrenia". This is his second mental illness. It is a brain disorder in which a person has disassociation from reality. Its symptoms are visual and auditory hallucinations, delusions, social withdrawal/paranoia, and disorganized speech. This usually appears between the ages 16-30. *** It should be noted that many of Josh's later symptoms in the game - visual and auditory hallucinations, slurred speech, delusions, and disassociation from reality - are all withdrawal symptoms of the very strong medication he has been prescribed as noted in the Psychiatric Report, Phenelzine. It can be assumed that Josh stopped taking his medication and that is where most, if not all, of his later behavior comes from, withdrawal symptoms. Given that Phenelzine's half-life is approximately 11 hours, it can be assumed that he stopped taking his medication shortly before the events on Blackwood Mountain. *** The drugs that were prescribed to Josh are all focused around serotonin, a kind of neurotransmitter. Depression can be triggered, if there is a decrease of production of serotonin. Fluoxetine is a SSRI which stands for "selective serotonin reuptake inhibitor", and this can help increase serotonin in the brain. *** His Schizophrenia, which is an overactivity of production of dopamine, a kind of neurotransmitter, was never treated. *** He was being treated for the wrong disorder. The wrong disorder that he was being treated is Major Depressive Disorder. Resulting to not much help, and not much of a solution to his main problem, Schizophrenia. *** For Josh, he was considered to have psychological schizophrenia, a form of schizophrenia that included the previously mentioned symptoms, such as (hallucination, paranoia, hearing voices, depression, fear, persecutory delusion, religious delusion, etc.). Deaths * Josh is one of three characters that can only be killed in Chapter 10. The other two are Sam and Mike. * Josh is one of the four protagonists - the others being Chris, Jessica, and Matt, who may only be killed outside the lodge, meaning that their bodies won't be found, unless the police go down to the mines, which requires at least one protagonist to survive. * Josh can be killed one way: having his head crushed by Hannah. * Along with Mike, his fate depends only on another character's (Sam) actions. * Finding a clue is essential to ensure Josh's survival. He is the only character that requires a clue for him to live. Other * He is the only protagonist who is not rescued at the end if he survives the game, making him also the only protagonist who is not interviewed by the police if he survives. * Psych reports found by Sam (if she successfully evades capture) show that Josh attempted suicide and began overdosing on his medication after Hannah and Beth's disappearance. * Josh is affected by 3 Butterfly Effects. * Not counting the scene where he is recording his video (which appears before Chapter 1), Josh is the only character that will first appear and be introduced in Chapter 2. * In the session of who likes and who dislikes, if the player chose Josh as the most disliked character, Dr. Hill will say "you are a box of surprises" and some chapters later, when it's revealed the truth of Josh, as a butterfly effect, Dr. Hill will comment "you are a person who hate himself, you said it yourself". * As seen in the Psychiatric Report found by Sam, Josh's prescription of Phenelzine, 60 mg, is four times higher than the typical dose - 15 mg usually being considered a maintenance dose. References * One of his quotes, "Godspeed, pilgrim!", is a reference to famous western actor John Wayne. Quotes * "When are you gonna take her to the bone zone?" ''- Josh asking Chris about his relationship with Ashley. * ''"I just want to rip that parka right off of her…make some snow angels, right?"- Josh making comments about Ashley to Chris. * "You mean gym?" - Josh, responding to a remark from Chris. * "I swear, they just need like, something to bond over ya' know? Some sort of trumatic event to send them into each other's arms. And, knowing Chris, we'll be in the geriatric ward before Chris makes a move."- ''Josh about Chris and Ashley's relationship. * ''"Man, you can forget about getting into Ashley's little panties after that little cock up with the "I'm gonna shoot you in the head thing." She's better off with Mike over here anyways.....At least he knows how to treat a lady....Hint: It's not to shoot her in the face."- ''Josh antagonizing Chris in the shed if Chris shot Ashley and saved her in the saw trap. * "''No... you're not real! No... you're not..." - Josh's last words. * "Hook, line, and sinker for every little stinker!" - Josh after revealing himself as The Psycho . * "Can't tie 'em up if they just wiggle around! Leave me a little wiggle room huh!'- ''Josh being tied up in the shed * ''"Oh! You guys are the worst! Do you expect me to believe that you're gonna shoot me? Just little old me? Just little old me tied up here and helpless?"- Josh in the shed after being tied up * "Oooh! Sleepover! C-can we order pizza?" - Josh in a mentally unstable state after being tied up in the shed. * "''Hey Mike. Mike Mike Mike Mike! Mike! What happened with Jess, Mike? (...) No, no I don't. I got a problem Mike! I don't remember killing Jess... (...) I mean, like, I feel like I would remember killing her, you know? She's so soft.. And she's probably got like a really tight bod..." - ''Josh taunting Mike whilst being tied up in the shed. * "''And after all you've been through! Good, good-good-good. I mean how does that feel? How does it feel? Do you enjoy feeling terrorized? Humiliated? I mean, panicked? All those emotions that my sisters got to feel once one year ago! Only guess what? They didn't get to laugh it off! No! Nope! No no no! They're gone!" -'' Josh after revealing himself as The Psycho * "''I DID something! I made you believe in the world I created, and I showed you parts of yourself you were too afraid to visit." - ''Josh talking to Chris and Mike in the shed. * ''"I said you're a dummy, dummy."- '' Josh to Chris in the shed while he teases him about Ashley . * ''"Nah, nah, come on, I've been down here plenty of times, big ole' lodge has got to belch out sometimes."- ''Josh to Sam in the boiler room. * ''"I trust you....I trust you....I trust you."- ''Josh in the mines, hallucinating. Gallery JoshMenu.png|Josh's Character Menu JoshPassedOut.png|Josh and Chris passed out after drinking too much. FamilyPortrait2.png|Chris discovers Josh, Beth, and Hannah's family portrait. Basement.png|Sam and Josh in the basement. Basement2.png|Sam and Josh hearing strange noises. JoshTied.png|Josh and Ashley tied up. JoshRevealed.png|Josh revealing his identity as The Psycho. JoshHallucinations.png|Josh suffering from severe hallucinations. Hallucinations.png|Josh's mind tormenting him. JoshHannah.png|Josh's last moment before his death. JoshWendigo.png|Josh reanimated as a Wendigo. JoshWendigo2.png|Josh reanimated as a Wendigo (2). Category:Determinant Fate Category:Main Characters Category:Lodge Survivors Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters